Beyond Perfection
by Satan'z Myth
Summary: Cedric finds his own perfection in the love of Oliver Wood... reposted, slash.


This is a fic/ficlet I'd written quite some time back... it's kind of enjoyable, I hope... that you like it!

* * *

The first time I'd come across him was in year one. He was in his third year. At that point that two-year gap was a huge barrier between us. It never brought me to believe myself when I thought that I liked him… However hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to admit it. I was shy. I was embarrassed. He was smart, intelligent, and Quidditch captain. And, I was? A nerdy first year… I was just Cedric Diggory.

Five years had gone by with me living in silence. Quietly praying that nobody had noticed me casting side glances at the tall Oliver Wood, whom I held so high, hoping every moment that I could be like him. I tried hard at Quidditch and studies. Yet, I was not good enough for Oliver.

I brooded in the Shadows, silently watching Oliver in his perfection. I watched him during meals, Quidditch matches, and when he practiced. I could hardly believe that people could be so blind as to not have noticed my obsession with that _perfect _teenage boy…

But then, every thing seemed to change. When I glanced at my reflection in the mirror I'd despised all my life, I found a handsome young boy looking back at me. My world started spinning at a gained pace, as I was made Quidditch Captain. I was doing well in studies. I had finally become my dad's _perfect boy. If he only knew..._

I still loved Oliver, when I came across a mentally traumatizing fact. _I'd have to face him in a Quidditch match._Even though my team was doing well, I thought that I simply could _**not**_ face Oliver as an opponent. But, as I looked at the hopeful faces of my teammates and house-mates, I knew that I had to do it. I _had _to play, and I _had _to win.

* * *

The snitch was just a few inches away from my hand. And yes! I'd caught it… But, as I did so, the Stadium seemed to fill with a deafening silence. I looked around, and met a horrible sight, that seemed to bring my seemingly perfect world to meet an unfortunate crash. There was Harry's unconscious form, lying on the ground...

I tried to call it off. I knew that we would have won anyway, but just the sight of Harry told me that I was doing the right thing. But – "no means no, Diggory." Was the only response I could get out of Madam Hooch.

I, feeling down, began walking back to the Hufflepuff dressing room, ready for a grand cheer, yet so _unready_.

But, on the way, something drew me back. _The Gryffindor dressing Room. _The door was open in an almost inviting manner. I assumed that all of them had gone to meet Harry in the Hospital wing. But, only when I entered the room, that I realized that it wasn't quite empty…

_Oliver Wood. Standing across the room, looking depressed._

Before I could bring about to think clearly, I dashed across the room, as Oliver looked at me. I had been prepared to face his anger, hatred or even disappointment… but, no…

He looked at me, with no emotion shadowing his handsome face. _Anything, just not this... _We just stood there, face to face… I had nothing to say, though I desperately wanted to break the silence… and then, suddenly…

I found myself hugging him back. As if reading my mind, he said, "You don't know how much I needed this." And he rested his head on my shoulder, as I comfortingly patted his back.

And, I don't know what happened next, because, I found myself drawing back, and then cupping his face with my hands, I kissed him. The kiss was soft and brief.

...and _sudden. _I suddenly realized what I'd just done, uncertainly, I drew back and looked into his deep, dark, brown eyes. _Shit! I just let go off a friendship that could've been!_ I mumbled a few words of apology, "Am just tired... I'll go now." And, I turned around to leave.

But, I was stopped. He held my wrist. With a smile, he nodded and placed a gentle peck on my forehead...

I never realized that the _perfect _Oliver Wood could ever like me. Guess I was wrong… "Cedric, I think_** you **_are perfect…"

* * *

A/N : Now for the essential part - review !!

Another A/N : This was previously posted under the pen name of - _Don't Doubt that I'm Weird_... and hence, I'd like to thank imakeeper for instilling love for Oliver Wood within my veins !


End file.
